La Nada es El Todo
by omgPrussiainadress
Summary: Tras su muerte, sigue las aventuras de L en el caótico mundo sobrenatural donde nada existe y nada es: La Mu ... La Nada y El Todo a la vez ... ¿Con qué clase de horribles pesadillas e inesperadas personas se encontrará allí? ... ¿Quien es ese extraño hombre de ojos carmesí al que L desesperadamente intenta alcanzar?
1. Muerte

**LA NADA ES EL TODO**

* * *

_"**De la nada surgió todo, tanto el mundo conocido ... como el desconocido. **_

_**Por tanto, la Nada es el Todo. **_

_**El Todo es la Nada. **_

_**Y la Nada es La Mu"**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Muerte**_

* * *

_Perdí ..._

_He perdido. No solo la batalla, sino también la vida._

Ahora, mientras Light me retiene en sus brazos, lo único que deseo es gritar: _**"¿Lo veis? Tenía razón ¡Él es KIRA!"**_ ... pero ... p-pero no puedo ...

No puedo ...

Quiero soltar un grito desgarrador. Pero no puedo.

Quiero llorar desconsoladamente y sin control. Derramar cada una de las lagrimas de dolor y frustración que he retenido durante toda mi vida ... Pero no puedo

No puedo.

Porque ... la vida en mí se esfuma ... lentamente.

Mi visión se vuelve borrosa, hasta que finalmente todo ante mis ojos se oscurece, como si de pronto el mundo fuera cubierto por un enorme velo negro. Y finalmente, todos los objetos y personas ante mí se desvanecen, como si en realidad nunca hubieran existido. Como si todo a mi alrededor fuera pura farsa.

Mi cuerpo se vuelve enormemente pesado a cada segundo que pasa. Es como si el peso de mi propio cuerpo moribundo me estuviera aplastando. Mis parpados parecen pesar una tonelada. No puedo abrirlos ni aunque sea por un instante, no puedo ... no puedo ... es un esfuerzo demasiado arduo.

La vida en mí se apaga. Se apaga lentamente. Hasta que ya no queda nada. Nada en absoluto. Solo oscuridad.

Obscuridad ...

La sonrisa retorcida de mi asesino grabada en mi mente, torturándome, hasta el último segundo de mi muerte ...

Obscuridad ...

La amarga decepción de mi derrota ante Kira devora mi alma, así como lo hace este sentimiento de profunda tristeza que tiñe cada uno de mis confusos e incoherentes pensamientos. Pero medida que pasan los segundos, siento que ya nada de eso importa, ni kira, ni los criminales, ni la maldad del mundo, ni nada. Ahora todas esas cosas parecen insignificantes. Lo verdaderamente importante es la sensación de que acabo de perder lo más valioso y maravilloso que poseía, y que a su vez, es quizás el don más increíble e inexplicable del mundo: _la vida_.

La he perdido.

Ya no me quedan fuerzas. Ni siquiera para mover un solo musculo. Mi cuerpo ya no pesa, porque ya no lo siento.

No siento mis brazos.

No siento mis piernas.

No puedo ver. No puedo oler, ni tocar, ni sentir, apenas puedo pensar.

Nada.

No me queda nada.

Absolutamente nada. Solo el silencio de mi muerte.

...

...

Y de pronto ...

D-De pronto ...

Todos mis sentidos volvieron a mí de golpe. Brusca y salvajemente. Mi cuerpo fue sacudido con una terrible convulsión. Un extraño hormigueo se apodera de cada fibra de mi ser, como si cada una de mis células hubiera comenzado a vibrar. Sentía como si mi cuerpo moribundo ascendiera hasta las nubes y traspasase una especie de membrana invisible. Era una sensación extraña y electrizante, que provocó calambres violentos extendiéndose por mi frágil cuerpo.

Grité. Grité a pleno pulmón.

Sentía una sensación muy intensa. Muy frenética y caótica. Lo más confuso es que no sabía si era una sensación dolorosa o no. Lo único que sé es que todo a mi alrededor era muy confuso y que, por primera vez en la vida, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacer ni qué pensar. Me sentía perdido.

De repente mi mente, vacía e inerte, se lleno de caos. Era como si yo fuera una especie de recipiente vacio al que, de repente, alguien llenó con un remolino de confusas sensaciones, de pensamientos, de ruidos, voces, imágenes, y un sinfín de cosas difíciles de describir con simples palabras. De sentirme muerto y completamente vacío he pasado a convertirme en un ser con los sentidos completamente alterados y a experimentar una serie de visiones completamente frenéticas que sacuden mi mente sin piedad. Pero a pesar de la confusión, pude distinguir algunas de esas visiones:

Eran ... e-eran mi memoria. Mis recuerdos. _Eran toda mi vida ante mis ojos._ Pude ver a mis padres, a la Wammy's House, a Watari ... a la enorme cantidad de criminales que he mandado a prisión ... a mis sucesores , a Light, a los miembros del equipo de investigación ... a-a ... a ÉL.

**Le veo a él. **

A ese hombre de cabellos negros y ojos penetrantes, que parecen capaces de robar el alma con tan solo una mirada; Ojos que provocan un escalofrió de terror por todo el cuerpo. Ojos siniestros ... de un hombre retorcido y tenaz. Un hombre ... que un día fue mi sucesor. Qué fue, es y será siempre la oscura sombra de mi pasado. Mi dulce pesadilla. _El mayor error de mi vida: _ **Beyond Birthday.**

B ...

Un extraño sentimiento de culpa me invade cada vez que pienso en él. P-Porque ... porque sé muy bien que yo fui el causante del turbio destino de _B _y el trágico final de su compañero _A_: _ los primeros candidatos de la línea de sucesión, anteriores a Mello, Matt y Near._

Si ...

Soy culpable del fracaso de mis sucesores. Yo fui quien presionó a A sin darse cuenta de que aquel pobre chico se encontraba estresado y angustiado por el gran peso y responsabilidad que suponía el tener que ocupar mi lugar. Fui yo quien se descuidó y no vigiló bien a B tras el suicidio de A. Fui yo quien provoco, con mi descuido, que me odiara con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Sin querer, desperté el lado más psicótico de su mente, y con mi errónea actitud, impulsé en él el descabellado deseo de volverse el mejor criminal del mundo, solo para sobrepasarme y obtener así mi atención.

El suicidio de A ... los horribles crímenes que B cometió como un desafío a mi autoridad ... yo _fui el verdadero culpable de todo eso_. El orgullo nunca me dejó admitir esto en voz alta. Siempre he tratado de ignorar lo que pasó con B. Siempre traté de no pensar en ello, pero subconscientemente él siempre estaba presente.

Si no, ¿por qué elegí el apodo de _'Ryuzaki'_, tal y como B hizo en su momento? ¿Por qué le _'robe'_ su alias?

Fue por la culpa. Lo sé. Yo fui el culpable. No hay razón para negarlo. No ahora que la muerte está revelando mi lado más humano, tal y como hace con cada una de las personas moribundas que caen en su letal garra. Fue mi culpa. Lo admito, lo admito ... y ... lo siento.

¿Por qué todos estos recuerdos, pensamientos e imágenes acuden ahora a mi conciencia?

Es más, ¿por qué estoy pensando si estoy muerto?

...

Y ...

De pronto, un brusco resplandor cegó mis ojos e interrumpió estas preguntas sin respuesta. Todo se cubrió de luz, y finalmente ... mi mente no pudo aguantar más ...

... y colapso.

Todo lo que hubo a partir de ahí fue ... silencio.

Un silencio mortal.

Y todo volvió a la oscuridad.

* * *

Ese sonido, ese suave _arrullo_ que percibían mis oídos ... Esa fue la primera cosa que percibí cuando recuperé la consciencia. Se trataba de un sonido tranquilo y relajado, que se parecía al dulce murmullo de un mar en calma bañando con sus gentiles olas la fina arena de la playa. De hecho, incluso podía sentir el tacto de la arena bajo las palmas de mis manos. Podía sentirlo como si fuera absolutamente real.

_... q-que ..._

_... ¿Dónde estoy?_

Confuso, fruncí el ceño y traté de abrir mis ojos, pero lo único que vi fue un montón de manchas borrosas y desenfocadas. Mis ojos dolían por el simple hecho de abrirlos. Dolían mucho, así que rápidamente los cerré con fuerza. Mi vista parecía estar alterada, así como mis otros sentidos, que parecían estar fuera de lugar.

Al tener todos mis sentidos aturdidos, me sentía completamente desorientado. Llevé una mano a la cabeza y traté de despejar mi mente. Tras unos minutos, sentí que poco a poco me iba encontrando mejor, un poco más calmado y sereno. Sin embargo, seguía sintiéndome muy extraño, como si no fuese el mismo. Como si algo en mí hubiera cambiado.

Masajeé mis sienes con una de mis manos. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi sentido del tacto se había vuelto hipersensible. Tanto que podía sentir con absoluta perfección cuantos granos de arena había en cada una de las yemas de mis dedos.

Qué extraño ..

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estoy pensando? ¿por qué estoy sintiendo?

Se supone que estaba muerto , ¿o no? ... Y no hay sitio al que ir cuando uno muere, la propia Death Note lo dejó claro en sus escritos: '_Todas las personas cuando mueren van a La Mu'_ . Y la Mu es la nada. Y en la nada no puede existir ... nada. ¿Verdad? ... Decir que vas a La Mu es como decir que tras la muerte no hay nada, y que tu cerebro, cuerpo y alma (suponiendo que exista el alma) mueren juntos.

No hay otra forma de entender esa regla escrita ... ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

Fruncí aun más el ceño y finalmente abrí los ojos. Parpadeé varias veces. Me escocían de forma abrasadora, como si alguien hubiera echado brasas ardiendo en el interior de mis parpados.

Traté de incorporarse, pero no parecía tener control de mi propio cuerpo. Era como si ... me hubiera transformado en algo distinto ... algo que no camina, habla, respira o se mueve de la misma que ... q-que una persona normal ... y_ viva _...

Mi rostro normalmente inexpresivo adquirió una expresión de pura confusión y preocupación, sobre todo cuando mi visión se agudizó y con estupefacción pude ver todo cuanto había frente a mí.

Oh dios.

No daba crédito a lo que veía ...

...

Un mar.

Veía un enorme mar que se entendía frente a mí. Sus aguas eran tan tranquilas y calmadas que más que un mar parecía un inmenso lago cuya superficie era lisa como un espejo. Pero eso no es lo que realmente me asombró. Lo impactante era ver como decenas, no ... cientos, quizás miles de personas caminaban sobre las aguas como si de suelo firme se tratara. Todos, vagando ausentes como zombis o almas en pena, se dirigían hacia el horizonte, donde se podía divisar un cielo completamente negro. No cubierto de nubes negras, no. En realidad no había ni una sola nube. Simplemente, el cielo era negro como el carbón, y eso provocaba que las aguas del mar, que normalmente reflejaban el bello color azul del cielo, adquirieran un tono gris oscuro muy tétrico y lúgubre.

Pero en ese horizonte fúnebre no todo era oscuro, pues allá, en la línea que separaba el cielo de las aguas, brillaba una inmensa bola luminosa de color blanco, que emitía leves destellos parpadeantes. La luz emitida por ella provocaba la formación de sombras y destellos extraños, que se reflejaban tanto en las rocas que sobresalían sobre la superficie del mar como en las personas que vagaban sobre las aguas. Este efecto de luces y sombras daba un toque aun más tétrico al lugar, consiguiendo que todo luciera aun más inquietante de lo que ya era.

Ignorando el lúgubre paisaje, observé curioso como algunas personas alcanzaban aquella bola luminosa y entraban en ella, como si fuera una especie de portal.

¿El portal a ... otro mundo? ¿Al mundo de los muertos? ... No. No puede ser ... tiene que haber una explicación a todo esto. Y debo encontrarla.

Pero ... ¿qué otra explicación podría haber?

Cerré mis ojos bruscamente, tomé aire e intenté relajarme y pensar con claridad. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo asfixiante que era el ambiente en torno a mí y del frio helador que invadía el lugar. Era peor que estar encerrado en un congelador en medio del polo norte, y sin embargo, ni siquiera estaba tiritando y mi piel no estaba erizada a consecuencia del frio. De hecho, ninguna de las personas que formaban la enorme masa de gente que merodeaba por aquí parecía tener el más mínimo síntoma de frio. Es más, muchos parecían estar completamente ausentes de todo lo que les rodeaba y simplemente se dirigían hacia la luz, como hipnotizados por su magnifico esplendor. Como si ... la luz les llamara ...

Todos y cada uno de ellos parecían desear atravesar ese resplandor parpadeante. Incluso yo siento que tengo el irrefrenable impulso de correr hacia él, sin siquiera molestarme en saber realmente lo que es.

Intentando evadir este peligroso impulso, observé cómo varias personas se dirigían hacia la luz a paso lento y con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que otros lloraban desconsoladamente a cada paso que daban, como si no quisieran aceptar que estaban muertos. La mayoría de los que estaban allí parecían personas mayores, pero también había muchos jóvenes, niños y bebes ... Casi todos parecían personas normales, excepto unos pocos ... como ... aquellos que caminaban sin cabeza, sin brazos o sin piernas, algunos con ropa normal y corriente, otros luciendo un uniforme militar y otros llevando ropas rasgadas que mostraban todas las heridas que les llevaron a la muerte. Unos tenían heridas de bala y ... otros simplemente estaban completamente mutilados y se arrastraban por las aguas de una manera que no sabría cómo explicar ... pero puedo asegurar que era sumamente espeluznante.

Con tan solo echar un vistazo a cada persona podía adivinar el motivo de su muerte con un 75% de probabilidad. También podía asegurar que, la atmosfera que se respiraba entre todas ellas estaba cargada de sentimientos, y entre los más predominantes estaba la pena y el dolor por la vida perdida que todos los que estamos aquí dejamos atrás.

Mientras observaba todo esto, me puse en pie con dificultad. Me tambaleé un poco, pero finalmente logré controlar mi equilibrio. Me sentía liviano y mi piel parecía aun más blanca que antes. Cuando mis piernas dejaron de temblar, mis pies descalzos jugaron nerviosamente con la arena de la orilla en que me encontraba, utilizándola como distracción mientras reflexionaba. Esta arena era muy blanca y brillaba con cada resplandor que la luz producía. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando, de improvisto, apareció frente a mis narices una persona, que emergió desde las profundidades de la arena, como si fuera un ser llegado de un mundo subterráneo. Pero no era el único que aparecía de ese modo. Algunos hombres emergían directamente en el agua, apareciendo como por arte de magia, pero otros emergían en este pequeño palmo de tierra rodeado de agua. Entonces me di cuenta de que yo también llegué de la misma manera, es decir, ascendiendo hasta llegar aquí y emerger de entre la arena, justo como hacían los demás.

¿Cómo hice eso?

¿Por qué estoy aquí y qué es este lugar?

¿Por qué esa luz me atrae tanto?

¿Y qué es lo que debería hacer ahora? ¿Entrar en la luz o quedarme aquí y no descubrir qué clase de horror o bendición me espera en ella?

Mordisqueé mi pulgar mientras pensaba frenéticamente. Me encontraba ahora mismo en un mar de dudas, y nunca mejor dicho. Pero no es el momento de que tomar una decisión. ¿Ir hacia la luz o ... no ir?

¿Qué haré ...? ¿qué _debo_ hacer?

* * *

**NA: A medida que avance la historia, procuraré introducir a todos los personajes muertos del Death Note (y algún que otro personaje sorpresa), que acompañaran a L en este viaje por La Mu. Habrá romance y aventura con toques fantasiosos o de ciencia ficción. En esta historia también relataré otra manera de ver La Mu (una manera que acabo de inventar xD) y explicaré como funciona este mundo. **

**Espero que les guste la lectura. Besos~**

**PD: Los personajes del Death note no son míos. Solo los uso para crear esta historia xP**


	2. Luz

**Capitulo 2: Luz**

* * *

- Por favor, señor. ¿me escucha? ¿qué es esa luz y qué hay tras ella? ¿lo sabe? – pregunté por enésima vez, pero aquel hombre no mostró ni el más mínimo interés en lo que le estaba diciendo. Ni siquiera parecía escucharme. Lo único que le interesaba era alcanzar aquel resplandor.

Tras otro nuevo intento fallido, suspiré con resignación e infinito cansancio mientras me apoyaba sobre una gélida roca surgida desde lo más profundo del mar. Esta roca sobresalía por encima del océano ... por encima de la superficie liquida en la que ahora yo permanecía de pie, con mis pies descalzos sosteniéndome a flote sobre las frías y húmedas aguas, que me mecían de un lado a otro, muy lentamente, como si yo fuera un barco dejándose llevar por las suaves olas de alta mar.

- Dicen que la vida surgió del mar – balbuceé lentamente para mí mismo, a la vez que contemplaba la extensa masa de agua. - Las primeras reacciones químicas, que dieron origen a la vida y a los primeros microorganismos, tuvieron lugar en el océano. Quizás por eso la entrada a la Mu es un _mar_ ... suponiendo que esto sea la entrada a la Mu, claro. No lo sé con seguridad porque ni el shinigami ni la Death Note me dieron muchos detalles sobre La Nada ...

Esto me lleva a pensar ... ¿Será la Mu un punto intermedio entre el mundo shinigami y el de los humano? ¿un mundo totalmente diferente a lo que conozco? ...

¿Podrían los shinigamis acceder a este lugar, así como acceden al mundo humano? O tal vez ...

Quizás ... solo las personas muertas podrían pasar. Y si es así, ¿por qué solo las almas de los muertos pueden llegar a este territorio?

... ¿Y por qué lo llamaran exactamente: "La Nada"? ... debe de haber una explicación para eso ...

Que confuso ... Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más dudas y preguntas azotaban mi mente. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a encontrar una explicación, costara lo que costara.

Mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos, mi mirada se desvió hasta el suelo y observé con curiosidad como me mantenía a flote por encima de las pequeñas olas del mar. Al principio no quería caminar sobre las aguas, porque me trasmitían cierta desconfianza. Al contemplarlas me daban la sensación de que en cualquier momento perderían su solidez y se tragarían a todo aquel que avanzara sobre ellas, lo arrastrarían hasta sus profundidades y lo ahogarían. Dudé durante un rato, pero finalmente tomé la determinación y la valentía necesaria para apoyar un pie sobre la liquida superficie. Al ver que no me hundía, decidí dejar de preocuparme en exceso, paseé sobre el agua y empecé a interrogar a todo aquel que se cruzaba en mi camino.

Había estado más de una hora intentado hablar insistentemente con las personas que deambulaban por el lugar. Pregunté y volví a preguntar a todo el mundo, ya que pensé que alguien podría darme las respuestas que busco sobre este misterioso lugar. Pero, por desgracia, muchos ni me contestaban y otros simplemente me decían que estaban tan confusos y perdidos como yo.

Ya estaba a punto de renunciar a esta infructuosa búsqueda de información, cuando de pronto, mis ojos se encontraron directamente con un rostro conocido: una mujer ... inmóvil como una estatua, que permanecía de pie en un rincón apartado y oscuro, lejos de la hipnotizante luz. La mujer, que más bien parecía un espectro, miraba fijamente a un punto indefinido de la oscuridad. Su cabello era largo y negro, sus ojos oscuros y sus ropa del mismo tétrico color.

Si. Definitivamente, conocía a esa mujer ...

- ¿Naomi Misora? – me pregunté a mi mismo en voz alta. -¿en verdad es ella?

Me apresuré y corrí en su encuentro, hasta que al fin llegue a su lado y toqué su hombro con una de mis manos para llamar su atención.

- Señorita Naomi ... – susurré débilmente.

Naomi no reaccionó. Ni siquiera dio seña alguna de haber notado mi presentado. Simplemente se quedó en la misma posición, mirando fijamente al mismo punto indefinido en medio de la obscuridad. Desvié la mirada hacia el lugar que ella observaba, pero allí no había nada, solo pura obscuridad ... además de una espesa niebla muy rara, que marcaba el límite de aquel lúgubre océano. Definitivamente, frente a nosotros no había nada de interés, aunque debo admitir que, sin duda alguna, aquella niebla era realmente extraña. Algunas personas desaparecían en sus entrañas y volvían a reaparecer en ella tras varios segundos. Incluso había un niño a mi lado que no paraba de intentar atravesarla, mientras gritaba y lloraba desconsoladamente:

"_¡Mama, mama, estoy aquí! ¿por qué no me ves? ¡Sácame de aquí. Quiero ir ahí contigo!"_

Al ver esto, supuse que la muerte había separado abruptamente a este niño de su madre, la cual estaría viva y muy lejos de este mundo lleno de almas inmateriales. A juzgar por la expresión del pequeño y por la intensidad con la que miraba la bruma, parecía como si ... estuviera viendo a su madre más allá de la niebla y quisiera correr tras ella ...

Finalmente, Naomi pareció salir de su trance mientras yo observaba al pequeño. Se giró lentamente y se mantuvo mirando mi figura con ojos taciturnos, hasta que de repente ... d-de repente amplió sus ojos y lanzó un grito de terror que llegó a asustarme incluso a mí.

-¿Naomi? – susurré asombrado. No entendía muy bien a que venía esa reacción. Su mirada reflejaba un miedo atroz y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, aterrada, mientras balbuceaba en un tono muy bajo que apenas pude captar:

- Beyond Birthday ... _¡Beyond Birthday ...! – _murmuró una y otra vez.

- ¡No! Naomi, no ... No soy Beyond. No lo soy ... soy yo. Soy L. – afirmé con un tono de voz que intentaba transmitir serenidad y confianza. Tratando de calmarla, coloqué mis dos manos sobre sus hombros y la miré directamente a los ojos – Soy L ...

Ella me miró durante algunos segundos con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se produjo entonces un breve silencio. Luego, ella llevó una mano hacia su cabeza y frunció el ceño, reflejando una expresión de dolor.

- L ... – repitió ella. – Conozco ese nombre ...

- Naomi ... ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunté con incertidumbre. Realmente, la mujer parecía ligeramente ida.

- Es ... es este lugar – replicó ella, masajeando sus sienes – Cuanto más tiempo permanezco aquí sin cruzar la luz, más incoherentes son mis pensamientos y más extraño es mi comportamiento. Este no es el sitio donde debemos estar. Está demasiado conectado al mundo material. Hay que ir hacia la luz ...

- ¿Qué? ¿qué quieres decir?

- La luz, L ... la luz. –dijo entre murmullos - Es el portal. Allí dentro todo está hecho de la misma sustancia con la que están hechas nuestras almas. Allí nos encontraremos bien. Allí ... allí ... – concluyó finalmente, mirando a la nada mientras hablaba.

Le lancé una mirada extraña. Ella parecía mareada y mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Pronto comenzó a divagar, cambiaba de tema radicalmente y se mostraba ligeramente ausente de todo cuanto la rodeaba.

- Naomi. Escúchame. ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de antes? ¿qué es lo que sabes sobre este lugar?

- L-Las almas ... L. Las almas están hechas de una sustancia distinta a la materia ... Por eso, cuando nos morimos, nuestro cuerpo material se queda en el mundo de los vivos, y el alma asciende y llega hasta aquí por instinto. H-Hasta a-aquí ... hasta esta dimensión, que está hecha de la misma sustancia inmaterial que la de las almas. Pero no hay que quedarse en la entrada, no ... hay que ir al interior ... ir a la luz. P-Porque esta zona está demasiado conectada al mundo material. Por eso la mente de los que permanecen aquí por mucho tiempo se va atrofiando. Este no es tu lugar, debes ir ... ir a la luz.

A pesar del tono bajo, confuso e irregular de su voz, pude entender todo lo que Naomi había dicho. A juzgar por su expresión, no parecía estar mintiendo.

- Dime .. ¿Qué más sabes sobre esto? – pregunté curioso. Necesitaba saber más.

Ella no contestó ...

- Naomi – sacudí levemente sus hombros para despertarla de su ligero trance. – Mírame. Concéntrate ... Y ahora dime ... ¿Qué más sabes?

- Es... es ... la entrada a la nada. El portal al mundo inmaterial ... El enlace entre La Mu y el mundo de los vivos. – repitió una y otra vez.

- Escúchame, por favor ... y dime ... ¿Por qué estás aquí? -le pregunté confundido - Si tu mente se va atrofiando por mantenerte aquí, tal y como dijiste antes, ¿no sería mejor ir hacia la luz y abandonar todo contacto con esta zona y con ... el mundo de los vivos?

- No ... no me puedo ir. Estoy esperando ...

- ¿Esperando el qué?

- Esperando la muerte de mi asesino. Y el tuyo también.

- ¿T-Tú ... a-asesino y el mío?

Un solo nombre vino a mi cabeza en ese momento:

_Yagami Light ..._

Se produjo entonces un breve silencio.

- ¿Te refieres a Light? – pregunté con prudencia.

- Morirá ... dentro de poco. Quiero ver su muerte. Él me mato a mí, y también a ti ... yo lo vi desde aquí ...

- ... ¿Cómo? ... ¿cómo lo viste? ¿Y cómo podrás ver su muerte? – pregunté mirándola con intensidad en busca de la respuesta. Mis manos temblaban por la expectación y mi corazón latía rápidamente al pensar que al fin alguien había conseguido pararle los pies. Quizás mi muerte no haya sido en vano después de todo.

Naomi , como contestación a mi pregunta, tan solo levantó la mano y señaló a la niebla.

- A través de esta niebla algunas personas tienen la oportunidad de contemplar el mundo de los vivos, puesto que actúa como una especie de pantalla entre las dos dimensiones. Quizás, si tu voluntad es suficientemente fuerte, podrás proyectar una imagen de ti mismo en el mundo de los vivos a través de esta bruma, pero solo los más fuertes podrán materializarse como espectros o fantasmas. Muchas personas que aun tienen cuentas que saldar en el mundo de los vivos deciden quedarse aquí o traspasar la niebla una y otra vez, apareciendo y reapareciendo como espíritus en el mundo material; Pero aunque viajen miles de veces hasta allá nunca volverán a estar vivos, nunca volverán a ser materiales y nadie podrá verlos o escucharlos fácilmente ... p-porque ya no están hechos de la misma materia que los vivos y son invisibles al mundo.

- Entonces, en cierta forma ... los fantasmas existen ... y son todas estas personas que aun no han cruzado la luz ...

Tras recibir toda está valiosa información, le dirigí una mirada a la niebla con suma curiosidad.

Y finalmente ...

... decidí intentarlo.

Decidí cruzarla.

Me puse justo enfrente de aquella bruma misteriosa, cerré los puños y contuve la respiración. Y finalmente, cuando me sentí lo suficientemente audaz, di un paso al frente y entre en ella.

Y así, con la imagen de Light en mi mente, crucé el umbral.

...

Sentí una sensación electrizante, similar a la que sentí cuando llegué aquí.

Y allí ... presencie la muerte de aquel que pudo ser un gran amigo, pero al final resultó ser mi verdugo:

* * *

Mi fuerza de voluntad debía ser muy fuerte, porque no me costó mucho llegar al _'mundo de los vivos'. _Sin embargo, me sentía extraño en él. Ya no me gustaba estar en este mundo. Era como si mi cuerpo incorpóreo repeliera este lugar. Además, tenía la extraña impresión de que al haber viajado a través de ambas dimensiones, había alterado mi percepción del tiempo, hasta el punto en el que los segundos parecían años.

Ignorando las sensaciones de mi nuevo cuerpo inmaterial, observé mi entorno:

A mis espaldas había un hermoso atardecer, y ante mí ... unas largas escaleras.

Escaleras ...

Y un cuerpo moribundo sobre ellas, iluminado con un grácil rayo de sol que poco a poco se iba apangando, perdiendo poco a poco su luz ... y extinguiéndose lentamente, al igual que la vida de ese cuerpo, agonizante ante las puertas de la muerte.

...

_Light Yagami._

A llegado la hora de tu caída desde lo más alto de tu pedestal , ... desde ese trono que construiste con los cadáveres de mil y un víctimas e incontables criminales con un triste y turbio pasado, que quizás ... solo quizás, merecían una segunda oportunidad para redimirse ...

Quizás ... Criminales como B ...

Pero no debo pensar en eso ahora. No ahora que estoy aquí, frente a estas escaleras donde yace mi verdugo. El que ahora sufre a causa de esa sangrante herida en su pecho, producida por el disparo de una bala. En su rostro pude contemplar por primera vez un atisbo de humidad y tristeza. Era quizás la única expresión sincera que he visto en él desde que nos conocimos. Me transmitía la sensación de que ahora, tirado en el suelo y probando el amargo sabor de la derrota, él se sentía tal y como verdaderamente era: _como un humano_. Tan solo un humano. Un ser mortal, lleno de defectos ... lleno de virtudes.

Un humano. No un ser superior que se cree con el privilegio de juzgar y matar a incontables personas y decidir, según su gusto, lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

No un dios.

_Solo un simple humano. Tan solo eso._

De repente, él levantó ligeramente su vista y se quedó mirando al lugar que yo ocupaba frente a las escaleras. En ese momento, supe que él había conseguido ver, aunque sea por unos breves instantes, mi débil imagen de espectro azulado.

Sus ojos ... Me miraban. Esos ojos húmedos, llenos de lagrimas retenidas, que con su mirada parecían gritar:

"_Siento que haya tenía que ser así, L. Siento que ... haya tenido que ser ... así."_

Y...

Tras este grito silencioso, cerró sus ojos, con su mirada fija en mí. Cerrándolos ... despacio. Muy despacio. Como si el tiempo a su alrededor se hubiera ralentizado.

Y mientras, yo simplemente permanecí allí, de pie delante de mi rival.

Un enemigo, a punto de morir. Derrotado, hundido, fracasado ... y ...

... y sin embargo, en ningún momento sentí alegría por su derrota. Yo siempre pensé que esta victoria me daría satisfacción, pero no fue así. Es más, una profunda pena me invadió. Porque ... creo que al final ... él no era solo un simple enemigo, sino que... _también era ..._

_... era un amigo_. Si. Lo admito. No mentí cuando le dije que era un amigo. Mi único amigo. Mi traidor y mi asesino.

Y una vez que el frágil corazón de este _amigo perdido_ dejo de latir, yo me desvanecí en el aire, como si fuera de humo, dejando tras de mí toda la amargura de este encuentro.

- "Yo también lo siento, Light. Yo también ..."

En el horizonte, la luz del sol murió ...

... y Yagami Light murió con ella.

* * *

Cuando volví a reaparecer entre la niebla, Naomi ya no estaba allí.

Por otro lado, tampoco vi el alma de Light. Aunque en realidad, ya contaba con ello, puesto que, una vez muerto, parece que se tarda bastante tiempo en llegar a este mundo. Y en el caso de que me encontrara con Light (si es que él también viene a La Mu), dudo mucho que podamos estar juntos y ser amigos. Después de todo, el me asesinó con el único objetivo de reafirmar su victoria y satisfacer su ego. Ya no puedo confiar sinceramente en él, y tampoco puedo mantener una amistad falsa y llena de desconfianza y rencor.

Me hubiera gustado hablar con Light, averiguar quien le venció y cómo, pero tendría que quedarme en este sitio para averiguarlo y eso es algo que no quiero hacer. No quiero que me pase como a Naomi. Quiero tener máxima claridad de pensamiento, y si me quedo aquí, poco a poco iré perdiendo mi lógica y mi sentido común.

Debo irme.

Es mejor así. Es mejor marchar solo.

Giré la cabeza hasta quedar cara a cara con esa enorme bola blanca de cegadores destellos iluminando el oscuro horizonte.

"_Llegó la hora de dejar todo atrás, y descubrir qué existe en un lugar donde supuestamente nada existe ..." – _dije finalmente, acercándome con paso decidido hacia la luz. - _¿Quien sabe que es lo que encontraré allí? Si es que encuentro ... 'algo' ..._


	3. Oscuridad

**"_Llegó la hora de descubrir qué existe en un lugar donde supuestamente nada existe ..." – _dije finalmente, acercándome con paso decidido hacia la luz.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Oscuridad**

* * *

Ahora que estaba a pocos metros de distancia de la gran bola blanca, esta lucía aun más inmensa e imponente de lo que parecía en un principio. Solo cuando estuve a poca distancia fui capaz de hacerme una idea de cuán grande era. Frente a ese gigantesco y luminoso coloso, yo parecía una hormiga, pequeña e insignificante.

Noté que a cada paso que daba hacía ella, mi cuerpo incorpóreo parecía vibrar con leves sacudidas. También sentía un calor sofocante que me quemaba por dentro. La temperatura aumentaba cada vez que me acercaba, y por si eso fuera poco, mis movimientos se hacían más lentos y pesados, como si la gravedad hubiera duplicado su fuerza.

El cansancio se iba apoderando de mí, pero no me rendía. Debo admitir que soy bastante terco, y cuando me propongo un objetivo, no me detengo hasta alcanzarlo.

Mis cuerpo temblaba ...

Sentía mi corazón latir como loco, con fuerza brutal. Lleve una mano al pecho ... y sentí que efectivamente, algo allí estaba latiendo desbocadamente, pero no era el mismo corazón que tenía cuando estaba vivo. No. Era solo una simple ilusión. Una copia incorpórea. El reflejo de un corazón que dejó de latir al morir.

Cuando al fin llegué hasta el gran resplandor, extendí mi mano temblorosa hacia él.

Solo un poco más ...

Tan solo ... u-un poco más ...

Alargué el brazo todo lo que pude, mientras luchaba con la gravedad y el fuego abrasador. Creía que iba a desfallecer.

_Tan solo ... u-un poco ... más ..._

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Agonizando, rocé su superficie con las puntas de mis dedos. Y ...

_... Todo se llenó de luz._ Una luz brillante que cegó mi visión. En ese preciso momento, sentí que perdía absolutamente toda mi fuerza, tanto física como mental.

Perdí la conciencia. Y me dejé llevar por aquel increíble brillo ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo, desperté confundido, sin estar seguro de donde estaba.

- Espero que esta forma de despertar no se vuelva una costumbre. – mascullé adolorido mientras masajeaba mis sienes y recordaba la última vez que desperté exactamente en las mismas condiciones.

Luego, suspiré con resignación, a la vez que me incorporaba agotado como nunca antes en la vida. Intenté abrir los ojos. Y ...

Volví a intentar abrirlos otra vez ...

Y otra vez ...

Entonces me di cuenta de que ya los tenía _muy _abiertos, pero aun así no veía absolutamente nada. Y cuando digo absolutamente nada es _**absolutamente nada**_. Todo ante mis ojos era obscuridad, pero no una obscuridad normal. No_. _

_Era una oscuridad absoluta_.

Un vacio negro como el azabache. Esto me extraño un poco. Y es que, por muy oscuras que sean las noches en el mundo humano, siempre están las estrellas y la luna, que con su débil brillo iluminan incluso los lugares más recónditos. Pero aquí no había estrellas, ni lunas ni absolutamente _nada_. Solo una oscuridad tan grande que sería incapaz de ver mi propia mano ni aunque la pusiera a milímetros de distancia de mis pupilas.

A diferencia de la entrada a La Mu, aquí no habían personas, no había niebla, no había objetos, ni cielo, ni siquiera había luz. No había _nada ..._

- ¿Y ahora qué? – me pregunté en voz baja. Fruncí el ceño cuando no escuché el sonido de mi propia voz. Esto era muy extraño ...

Al cabo de unos segundos, la frase que acababa de decir llegó a mis oídos con el volumen multiplicado por tres, como si en este espacio el sonido tuviera un efecto retardado. Ese leve susurro ahora se oía como si fuera un grito desgarrador, que logró sobresaltarme, aunque mi rostro no expresara su temor. El eco de mi voz resonó por unos segundos hasta que se fue apagando lentamente.

Ni siquiera las ondas de sonido parecían comportarse de forma normal en este espacio.

Pronuncié varias palabras para probar el efecto, pero rápidamente me aburrí. El tiempo pasaba lentamente y comencé a impacientarme. Además, hace tiempo que no como pastel, y el _'mono' _de los dulces ya está surgiendo efecto.

Si exploraba, quizás podría encontrar algo dulce para saciar mi capricho. Si me quedaba aquí quieto no iba a resolver nada.

¿Pero cómo podría atravesar esta oscuridad infinita, si ni siquiera puedo ver un objeto que esté a un milímetro de distancia?

- Espera un momento ... tengo la misma ropa que llevaba al morir, además del mismo aspecto físico. Entonces puedo suponer que mi alma recreó mi cuerpo tal y como era justo antes de morir, justamente con las mismas ropas u objetos que llevaba en ese momento. Si es así, entonces ... puede que también ... – rápidamente, registré mis bolsillos y encontré: - ¡El móvil! ...

O al menos ... ¿una copia fantasmal de mi móvil? ...

Inspeccioné un poco el aparato, y dejé que su luz iluminara las sombras con su débil brillo. Al menos ahora no tendría que explorar en completa obscuridad.

- Parece que no hay cobertura en el más allá. – pensé con cierta ironía al observar la pantalla del móvil – Era de esperarse ... teniendo en cuenta que Vodafone no es capaz de darme cobertura ni en el interior de mi propio apartamento ...

Sin más que hacer, decidí ponerme a caminar e investigar el lugar antes de que la batería se acabara y su luz me abandonara en medio de este vacío negro y desolado.

-.-.-.-.-

Estuve caminando solo durante mucho tiempo.

Mis pisadas resonaban con fuerza sobre el suelo liso de color negro, y de no ser por ese sonido y el de mi pausada respiración, esta zona estaría inmersa en un silencio de ultratumba.

El silencio que me rodeaba era, sin lugar a dudas, el más inquietante que jamás había experimentado. Era una quietud demasiado sospechosa. Demasiado extraña. Una total ausencia de sonido, capaz de poner los pelos de punta con su intimidante mudez. Con tal quietud, daba la impresión de que algún depredador asechaba sigiloso entre las sombras, esperando el momento ideal para atacar.

Sentía que la tensión aumentaba a cada paso que daba. Esta sensación ... me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Mi propia mente se engañaba a sí misma, creyendo oír ruidos extraños y ver figuras monstruosas en medio de la nada. Comencé a sentir que unos ojos me miraban en medio de la oscuridad, observándome con siniestras intenciones ...

"No son más que imaginaciones tuyas." – me repetí a mi mismo incesantemente - " No son más que paranoias. Aquí no hay nada. Estás solo, L. Estas ... solo."

S-Solo ...

En medio de la obscuridad.

Completamente ... _**solo.**_

...

Pasos.

Oigo pasos. Resuenan en mis oídos.

Al escuchar estos sonidos, me detengo bruscamente. Giro la cabeza y miro a todos lados, pero ... no hay nadie. Solo hay sombras. Solo puras tinieblas, que parecen esconder en sus adentros a alguna inquietante criatura.

El miedo y la sensación de peligro hacen que mi respiración se acelere y sienta de pronto una terrible opresión en el pecho. Me cuesta respirar.

"Son solo imaginaciones. Solo imaginaciones" – repito una y otra vez. - "Solo imaginaciones. Aquí no hay nadie. Nadie te está asechando. Estás solo, L."

Sin embargo, por mucho que repita eso, sé que no puedo engañarme a mí mismo. No puedo ... y menos cuando siento claramente la entrecortada respiración de otro ser, no muy lejos de donde yo estoy.

Miro frenéticamente a todos lados, pero aun así, sigo sin ver nada.

Mi corazón se acelera. Las pisadas se acercan, resonando con más fuerza cada vez ...

Pasos.

Más pasos.

Me ha parecido ver un pequeño resplandor rojo en la oscuridad ...

Y ...

¿Qué ha sido eso? ... Algo blanco ... _algo blanco_ ha pasado por mi derecha. Lo he visto. Lo visto. Lo juro. He visto a algo moverse entre las oscuras tinieblas.

Pero no puede ser. ¿No es así?

Estoy solo. Aquí no hay nadie. ...

¿Verdad?

Sin embargo, pronto me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Podía oír la respiración de _alguien _tras de mí_. Le estoy oyendo tras de mí. Tras mi espalda. _Respira fuerte y entrecortadamente, como una bestia herida y furiosa. Sus inquietantes y descompasados resuellos resuenan por todo el lugar, y el sonido de su jadeo eriza mi piel con puro terror.

Siento ganas de gritar. Huir. Correr despavorido. Pero mis piernas no responden. Mi cuerpo está paralizado. El lado más curioso e insensato de mi mente me dice que me gire y vea con mis propios ojos qué clase de persona o bestia se oculta tras de mí. Pero, en realidad, no puedo hacerlo. El miedo me lo impide. Siento ese terror, ese pánico en mi interior, como un puño que estruja mi corazón hasta reventarlo.

Pasan varios segundos, pero nada sucede. Ya no se oyen esos resuellos, pero siento una presencia muy cerca de mí.

Cierro fuertemente los puños, y armándome de valor, doy la media vuelta con un movimiento brusco.

Y ...

No hay nada.

No hay nadie tras de mí.

Lancé un suspiro de alivio, dejando escapar todo el aire que sin darme cuenta había retenido en mis pulmones.

"Este ambiente tan tétrico me está volviendo paranoico."

Sin más, me doy la vuelta para seguir vagando entre las sombras. Giré, miré hacia delante y ...

y-y...

Había algo.

Una figura humana frente a mí, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Vendas ensangrentadas cubrían su rostro.

Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco ante la visión. Lancé un grito de terror y retrocedí varios pasos por puro acto reflejo. Aquel ser había conseguido ponerme los pelos de punta.

Tras el brusco sobresalto, me aleje unos tres metros de él, poco a poco y de forma cuidadosa, tratando de no llamar la atención del extraño. Jamás aparte mi vista de él.

Por lo que podía ver, se trataba de un hombre. Estaba completamente cubierto por sucias vendas tan desgastadas que habían perdido su blancura original y ahora lucían una tonalidad ligeramente beige. Había numerosas manchas de sangre sobre aquella maraña de vendajes desgastados y desgarrados, que cubrían completamente todo el cuerpo de aquella persona. Tan solo el brazo izquierdo y parte de la pierna derecha estaban al descubierto, como si alguien o algo hubiera arrancado las vendas a la fuerza hasta dejar esas zonas a la vista. Tanto la pierna como el brazo descubierto eran normales, salvo por algunas cicatrices de quemaduras ...

_Quemaduras muy graves._

Las vendas también dejaban al descubierto los cabellos color azabache de aquel hombre. Sus mechones oscuros y revueltos le daban un aspecto salvaje y terroríficamente atrayente. Por otro lado, las vendas también dejaban al descubierto la mandíbula inferior, por lo que yo podía ver los finos labios del extraño, ligeramente curvados hacia arriba formando una rara mueca. En la parte izquierda de la cara había una finísima ranura entre las vendas, por donde se podía entrever un ojo ...

... un ojo de un intenso rojo sangre, que parecía robarte el alma con tan solo una mirada.

... un ojo capaz de ver los más oscuros secretos de tu ser ...

Un ojo ... que me contemplaba _fijamente_, de forma increíblemente _inquietante._ Observándome, con tal agudeza e intensidad, que su inquebrantable mirada penetraba brutalmente en mi mente, como un violento y agudo puñal atravesando mi cerebro y desgarrándolo desde dentro ...

Era una mirada tan agresiva y destructiva, pero a la vez tan llena de admiración y energía ... tan necesitada de atención ...

_Era justo como ... justo c-como ... como la de ... __**él.**_

Esa intensa forma de mirarme, ese odio y esa pasión reflejada en su pupila, ... esa extraña mueca en su rostro. Todo en este hombre me recordaba tanto a _**él**_.

- N- ... N-No puede ser. – susurré débilmente. Mi voz se quebró al pronunciar esta simple frase.

No puede ser.

No puede ser.

Este hombre ... no puede ser él, ¿verdad? ... No puede ser BB.

No.

BB no tenía ese color de ojos ... ¿no es así?

Sus ojos no eran rojos. Yo recuerdo claramente que los ojos de BB siempre fueron oscuros, aunque ... a veces, podía detectar cierto brillo inusual en su mirada ... un resplandor rojizo como la sangre.

...

Mientras los recuerdos de un fantasma del pasado azotaban mi memoria, la figura de ese hombre ante mí permaneció seria e inmóvil. Totalmente quieta como una estatua.

Y entonces, en cuestión de un solo instante, aquel hombre abandono su seriedad y embozó una repentina sonrisa de oreja a oreja, amplia, salvaje, siniestra y completamente desquiciada. Una sonrisa escalofriante.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral con solo verla.

- Tú ... – dijo entre susurros mientras daba un paso hacia mí. Su voz era grave, misteriosa y retorcida. El eco de su voz resonaba dulce y siniestra en mi oídos como una funesta melodía.

Yo retrocedí unos pasos.

Él simplemente avanzó hacía mí, sin dejar de sonreír ni por un solo segundo. Entonces, ese hombre habló:

- Tú ... Eres _L_ – sentenció con absoluta seguridad, como si acabase de darse cuenta de una verdad absoluta e innegable. Podía notar cierto rencor y un toque de desbordante alegría en aquellas palabras. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios cubría cada silaba que pronunció.

Acto seguido, el desconocido alzó el brazo como si deseara alcanzarme. Sus dedos ensangrentados se acercaban a mi rostro, y aun así, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Mi mente gritó que me apartara, pero yo simplemente me quedé allí, con los ojos muy abiertos y con cada uno de mis músculos completamente paralizados.

Una parte de mi mente gritó: _"corre" _y otra gritó firmemente: _"Tócalo"_

Y mientras el dilema continuaba ... el desconocido se acercaba ...

Justo cuando la punta de sus ensangrentados dedos estaba tan solo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, algo extraño pasó: Se oyó un extraño zumbido que casi me dejó sordo. Lleve mis manos a los oídos y vi que el hombre también hacía lo mismo.

El ruido era insoportable.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y caí al suelo de rodillas.

Al alzar la vista, el hombre de ojos rojos había desaparecido entre las tinieblas.

¡NO!

¿Dónde está?

D-Debo verle. Debo saber si ... s-si es _**él**_.

Tengo que buscarlo. _TENGO_ que encontrarlo a como dé lugar. No sé exactamente porque, pero en mi interior sentía la urgente necesidad de encontrarle, de correr en su busca. Era una necesidad peligrosa e impulsiva que dominaba a la razón.

"_¿Dónde está?"_

Ignorando el irritante zumbido, miré a mi alrededor frenéticamente, pero no había ni rastro de él.

Por un momento pensé que me había quedado solo de nuevo, pero de pronto, oí unos pasos. Tomé el móvil y dirigí su luz hacia la dirección de donde provenían los pasos.

- ¡Está sucediendo. Está pasando otra vez! – oí gritar en la lejanía. Pronto vi a un pequeño grupo de personas corriendo en medio de la oscuridad. Eran almas como yo, que también habían entrado a La Mu. Creo que había visto a uno de ellos en la entrada.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – gritó una de las mujeres de ese grupo.

- ¡Es La Mu! ¡Está cambiando de nuevo! –advirtió un chico pelirrojo, bastante delgado y alto.

- ¿Qué está qué? – preguntó de nuevo la chica a la vez que presionaba sus manos con más fuerza contra sus oídos para no tener que escuchar aquel horrible zumbido.

- ¡Cambiando! – afirmó el pelirrojo elevando la voz. Por alguna razón, este chico me resulta familiar, pero está muy lejos y con esta oscuridad no puedo distinguir bien su rostro.

- ¡No entiendo nada! – gritó la mujer.

- Que está cambiando, maldita sea. Primero viene el zumbido y luego todo empieza a cambiar. – el joven agitó nerviosamente mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar correctamente lo que estaba sucediendo. - Escúchame, ¿vale? ... Este mundo es una dimensión vacía, que sirve para separar el mundo shinigami del mundo humano. Al ser una dimensión hueca, actúa como un espejo y refleja todo lo que la rodea. Copia elementos del mundo humano y el mundo shinigami, mezclándolos hasta formar paisajes imposibles. Luego todo se desvanece como un espejismo en un desierto y este lugar vuelve a ser oscuro y vacio. Y así una y otra vez. ¡Sin esos dos mundos nada de esto existiría! Esta es una de las razones por la que llaman a este mundo 'La Nada'

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¿Estás chiflado? ¿Qué mundo de los shinig- ...?

De repente una grieta apareció en el suelo y la tierra comenzó a temblar. La superficie sobre la que me encontraba comenzó a volverse blanda como el barro. Por un momento temí que me hundiría en él como si fueran arenas movedizas.

Ante mis ojos vi estupefacto como surgían del suelo enormes edificios, muy similares a los que vi en Tokyo, con la única diferencia de que parecían viejos y su tamaño había sido multiplicado por tres, por lo que ahora eran inmensos. A su vez, unas plantas muy extrañas comenzaron a enredarse entre las construcciones, creando un raro paisaje, parecido al de una ciudad engullida por algún tipo de vegetación alienígena. Supuse que por el aspecto de esas plantas, debían ser de origen shinigami.

Por encima de mi cabeza empezó a formarse un cielo de color rojo vivo, con un gran sol de color negro.

El ambiente en general era sombrío y muy lúgubre. Era un paisaje surrealista que parecía sacado de un cuadro o una película de terror y fantasía.

Todo seguía cambiando. La tierra seguía temblando violentamente bajo mis pies y aquel pequeño grupo de personas había desaparecido. No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba el chico pelirojo que tanto parecía saber sobre este lugar. Tampoco podía ver a el extraño hombre de ojos rojos que tanto ansiaba volver a ver.

Estaba solo.

De nuevo solo, vagando en medio de un mundo de locos, donde mi lógica y mi sentido común no parecían ser de mucha utilidad ...

No sabía qué hacer.

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía perdido_.

¿Qué iba a ser de mí ahora?

* * *

**NA: Bueno. Quisiera aclarar una cosa que hay que tener en cuenta en los próximos capítulos: A primera vista, las personas no pueden distinguir un ojo de shinigami de un ojo normal. Puede que B, al mirarse al espejo, vea sus ojos de color rojo, pero cualquier otra persona los verá de un color normal. Ese es un detalle que la gente suele pasar por alto (a veces a propósito, porque los ojos rojos quedan más chulos xD). Ahora bien, yo creo que los muertos, al contrario que los vivos, pueden distinguir los ojos de shinigami y los ven de color rojo (es solo una suposición mía). Por eso ahora L puede ver los ojos rojos de Beyond.**

**PD: Saqué la idea de **_**'la dimensión que cambia cada cierto tiempo'**_** de la película de Silent Hill, combinándolo con mi propia imaginación xD**


End file.
